


Not Alone

by melodyrider



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/pseuds/melodyrider





	Not Alone

A mamodo was hunting for you, and you ran. You hated the fact that you couldn't fight. You despised it, resented it with every fiber of your being. But you were alone. All you could do was run, as fast as you could.

When you woke up several weeks ago, you were alone in an alleyway. Your head was pounding and it was just beginning to rain. To make matters worse, you couldn't remember a thing. Your memory only consisted of your name, and you found yourself clutching a (f/c) book covered in odd symbols to your chest.

Over time, as you quickly learned the ways of humans, you had witnessed other children with books like yours fighting each other. On multiple occasions had you seen one of the books get burned, only for its owner to disappear as well. That was when you realized how important these books were. After a while you had made some brief friends by playing clueless and innocent (which, considering your condition, you were) who explained to you briefly how they were mamodo sent here to the human world from the mamodo world to fight each other on the battle to become king of their world. However, they immediately turned on you when you showed them your book and asked about it.

For a while, you were able to avoid fighting, but of course that couldn't last forever. You'd eventually come across a mamodo itching for a fight, it was inevitable; you just hadn't thought it would be so soon.

So here you were; running from this mamodo, Farune, and his partner while trying to hide your book from their sight. You felt a drop off water hit your nose, and you dared to look upwards. Dark clouds were gathering in the sky, and you were reminded of when you first woke up here. A warm summer rain was beginning.

The rain picked up almost immediately, quickly forming puddles on the sidewalk. You ducked out the back of an alley and were met with the concrete stopping abruptly, where grass started to lead into a forest bordering the town. With no time to stop and rest, you continued running, hoping to maybe lose them in the trees. However, you hadn't noticed the narrow ditch running along the city's edge that was meant for collecting rainwater.

You stumbled to the ground and quickly scrambled back to your feet and out of the it, but you had lost precious seconds of time while doing so. By the time you clambered out of the ditch, mud was splattered all over you, and you were completely and utterly exhausted. You ran towards the treeline, desperate to get out of the open where you were exposed, you were so close to escape-

You heard the human's voice, closer than before, shout something you couldn't make out. You turned your head just in time to see a gigantic white thorn the size of your entire arm fly at you and bury itself deep in your back. You fell to the ground again with a cry of pain from the force of the blow; everything hurt when you breathed. The thorn suddenly vanished, though the injuries you had sustained didn't, nor did the pain.

You weakly raised your had when your eyes caught something in the forest, just beyond the treeline and barely visible. Two figures, one tall and one short, stood silent, watching.

A-Another one? you thought, though you couldn't worry about them now. Farune, seeming to not notice the figures, strode arrogantly into your field of vision.

"Well, I think this game is up," he stated matter-of-factly. His voice was irritating to listen to. He took hold of your chin and leaned down, so your faces were only a few small inches apart. "I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you a choice; you can either hand the book over, or I'll force it from you. Which is it?"

You glared at him with everything you had, and spat in his face. He recoiled in disgust and stumbled backwards, furiously wiping his face with his forearm. When he looked at you again, his expression was absolutely livid.

"Why you little-" he stopped himself mid-sentence and took a moment to calm himself down. Now, there was still rage, but it was accompanied by an eerie calm. "Alright, have it your way." Farune stepped back.

"Ganzu Digarin!" his partner shouted. This time, Farune's mouth dropped open and out shot hundreds of white thorns, all just smaller versions of their earlier attack. Your grip on your book tightened as you squeezed your eyes shut, anxiously waiting for the attack to strike you.

"Rashield!" a different voice shouted. As soon as the spell was spoken, a rectangular, shield-like wall of blue electricity with a lightning bolt symbol in the middle shot up in front of you. You saw the thorns lodge themselves into the shield and spark with an electric charge before being blasted back at Farune and his partner, knocking them back and onto the ground. The shield made a sizzling sound as rain splattered onto it before it vanished completely into thin air.

Your eyes were wide with shock and fear. Had someone protected you? Who would have? Why would they-

You cut yourself off when you became aware of another presence. Slowly turning your head to your left, you saw that the two figures from before were now beside you, though neither of them were looking at anything other than your duo assailants. 

The tall one, the human, had white spiked hair and intimidating cyan eyes with a soul-tearing look to them. However, the short one, the mamodo, caught your attention. He looked like someone out of a story. Almost everything to him; his cloak, his skin, his hair; was a stark, snowy white. The only color on him came from the pale, light blue bow on his chest secured with a silver button in its middle and his intimidating amethyst eyes. They were deep, mesmerizing, practically hypnotizing, and you found that you couldn't look away from them. Suddenly, he spoke up.

"Cowards. Attacking someone who doesn't even have a partner to read spells? How pathetic," he sneered.

"Mind your own business!" Farune growled back. The white mamodo raised his arm and held his hand open, fingers splayed and palm facing Farune.

"Zaker!" the white haired partner shouted. Instantaneously, blue lightning bolts shot out of the mamodo's hand and enveloped Farune and his partner, electrocuting them. One of the stray bolts hit the book, and a fire lit. The fire's progress was leisurely as it slowly consumed the book, and Farune began to fade.

"I don't know how you thought trash like yourself would ever stand a chance in this battle, pig. You came to this world a weak, spineless coward and that's exactly how you're leaving. Noting's changed," the white mamodo taunted. If his goal was enraging Farune farther, he had definitely achieved it and then some.

"The book hasn't burned yet! I still have a spell up my sleeve!" he roared in fury. His partner flipped to another page.

"Guron Digarin!" his partner shouted the spell with an overwhelming amount of emotion, and the book glowed brighter than it had before. A colossal root covered in spikes exploded out of the ground, between you and the white mamodo. He quickly jumped away and Farune gave a sadistic grin before switching his target. The root shot towards you and wrapped around your waist. You screamed in pain when you felt the spikes dig into your torso as the root tightened. The end of the root, too small for spikes, wrapped around your throat and squeezed, effectively cutting off your oxygen and silencing you. Blackness clouded your vision as you struggled to breathe.

"Zakeruga!" The root's grip instantly loosened and you gasped for air. You suddenly became aware of a falling sensation overtaking your senses, and you slammed hard back into the ground on your side, knocking all the wind from your lungs again. Pain exploded through the arm you landed on, though you didn't have the breath to scream again. Clutching your arm and looking up, you saw the root had been burned off at its base as smoke was still rising from the spot it had been scorched. You turned your head just in time to see the last of the book burn away and Farune vanished with it, laughing darkly upon seeing your face contorted with such agony. Even when he was gone, his laughter echoed through the air and rang in your ears, sending chills down your spine. The human, realizing how powerless he was without a mamodo, bolted from the scene. The white mamodo's expression was one of absolute malice and unimaginable rage. He took a step in the direction the human had run.

"Zeno," the white haired human's voice, quieter now that he wasn't casting spells, stopped the mamodo dead in his tracks. Was Zeno his name?

The mamodo, Zeno, stood still, as if contemplating his options. Finally he relented, turning to face you fully. You were a pitiful sight; clothes torn, your entire being marred with mud and crimson blood belonging to yourself. The crimson liquid leaked from multiple points on your body. As he took in your fallen figure, seeming to be visually assessing your injuries, it dawned on you.

Your book. You dropped it when the root attacked you. Where was your book? Your eyes darted around before landing on Zeno's partner, and your eyes widened in panic. He held your book along with his white one, both closed and at his side.

How would you get it back? Why didn't they burn it already? Why were they here?

Why did they save you?

Zeno took a step towards you, and a look of terror overtook your features. He paused, seeing if you would calm down. When you stayed frozen, fear evident in your eyes, he continued towards you, though with slower steps than before. He passed by his partner he held out his hand, still not taking his eyes off you, and his partner handed him your book. Dread gripped your heart; his lightning attacks had come from his hand. If he used a spell, your book would be obliterated in an instant.

When Zeno was right in front of you, you shrunk in fear, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane before the mamodo while watching him with cautious, frightened (e/c) orbs. He kneeled down and held your book out towards you, and some of your fear was replaced by confusion, but not all of it. Slowly, you reached out your hand and took hold of the book. Once the book was back in your grasp, he reached his hand out to touch your arm. You had expected his touch to be icy cold and rough, but it was warm and gentle, like he was careful not to break you. A small, pained whimper escaped you and you flinched when he applied slight pressure to your arm, and he withdrew his hand.

"Can you stand?" he asked you. You gave an almost imperceptible shake of your head, barely having the energy to do that in itself. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over you, and you dared to close your eyes when it felt like lead weights were attached to your eyelids, slowly dragging them down. You felt yourself being rolled onto your back and the ground vanished from beneath you, being replaced by a new found warmth enveloping you. You barely cracked your eyelids open, and what you saw wasn't what you were expecting.

Your body was limp as Zeno carried you bridal style, and you resembled a corpse. He seemed to not care about your blood and the mud on your body soiling his cloak or arms as he carried you. Your arms were crossed over your chest, keeping your book close to you. Your lips moved, forming nearly inaudible words that came out as a whisper.

"Who...?" was all you had the energy to get out. Zeno spared you a glance, then looked forward again as he continued walking.

"That's not important now; I'll tell you everything later. You can calm down. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe now."

"Safe…" you repeated, unsure of whether or not you should believe his words. With that, you let your eyes slip shut again and willed your limbs to relax. Everything hurt, and you were exhausted from everything you'd endured since you arrived in this world. Just this once, you would allow yourself to be reckless. Perhaps it was foolish, perhaps it was a mistake, perhaps it was something you'd end up regretting later. But for now, you'd put your trust in this mamodo that saved your life.

With that thought, you let the creeping blackness engulf you until you fell asleep, feeling the warm summer rain crashing onto your skin fade into a warm, dark numbness.


End file.
